The Smurfic Games (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
Weakling sat by the bench of his house and wept. The words that Brainy said pierced him like sword. He thought maybe he was right. Just then, Britze came up to him, feeling sympathy for his problem. "Hey..." She greeted him, which made his heart go faster than his normal rate, "Are you okay?" Weakling sniffed, "No...I'm the weakest Smurf in the village! No one wants me around!" "That's not true," Britze sat down beside him, "I bet if you put your mind to it, you can be strong." "There's no point, Britze," Weakling sighed, "I'll never be as strong as Hefty. Nor any of the Smurfs for that matter." Suddenly, they heard Harmony blow his off-tune horn to alert the Smurfs, "Come, ye fellow Smurfs! Papa has an announcement! Once again, Papa as an announcement!" After the two looked at each other, they scurried over to the speaking mushroom to here Papa talk. Britze met by Eska's group of friends, while Weakling trailed behind. "My fellow Smurfs," Papa announced, "This year, we will be hosting the fifth Smurfic Games in honor of our cooperation and competitive spirit!" The Smurfs cheered, "Now, this year, we will be taking the games to the Field of Sports, complete with travel from the Forest of Portals through the sky blue one. Bring your training equipment, because he have a bit of a walk." "We should know," Eska heard Glacia and Eccentric giggle. "Now, Brainy will discuss the events of the games," Papa concluded and let Brainy step up. "Thank you, Papa," Brainy nodded and turned towards the crowd, "As you all know, many events are being held in the games, along with javelin and the 500 yard dash. As for the award, the winner will not only get a first place trophy, but a kiss from our own sweetheart of the village, Smurfette!" Smurfette struck a pose. Commotion was between the Smurfs. Weakling looked around his friends and was confused. "However," Brainy interjected, "If your name starts with W and ends with G, you are not qualified to compete in the games." Weakling gasped. He wanted to compete in the games to prove his strength, but he would never get the chance. "Shut up, Brainy!" Eska called from the crowd, "Weakling can compete in the games if he wants to!" "But, he'll just slow them down!" Brainy retorted. "Brainy, it says in the own rules that ''anyone ''can play," Papa sternly told him, "Now get off the mushroom." Brainy jumped down and glared at Weakling. Eska glared right at Brainy and hissed. After the meeting, Eska came to Papa for an important issue concerning Brainy and Weakling, "It's NOT fair!" Eska complained, "Brainy is being such a bully to Weakling! All he wanted to do was compete and Brainy called him out to everyone that he couldn't! ARGH! I just want to STRANGLE him right now!" "I understand the problem," Papa replied, "I'll ask Hefty to deal with him. Now, about Weakling" "He just wants to play with us," Eska explained, "But he tends to be on the weak side. I just wish I can do something to help him. The poor guy just wants to compete!" "Yes," Papa explained, "I wouldn't blame him for wanting that kiss for Smurfette." "Actually," Eska corrected him, "I think he just wants to prove he is strong. Weakling...seems to have a crush on Britze, and I don't want him embarrassed in front of her. " "Hmm..." Papa thought, "I may have a solution to his problem. Can you tell him to meet me at my house tonight?" Eska nodded, "Yes. And...if I see Brainy...I might punch him in the gut for having the audacity for embarrassing Weakling like that." Papa chuckled, "Don't." Previous Next Category:The Smurfic Games chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story